


In Sickness

by aadarshinah



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Common Cold, Drabble, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aadarshinah/pseuds/aadarshinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).



> Because popkin16 has a birthday coming up and asked for a McShep fic in which Rodney has a cold. Well, both of them ended up with one in this, but I don't think she'll mind.

"This is not how I planned on spending my vacation."

John snorts - which turns into a sneeze, which in turn becomes a violent coughing fit.

Wordlessly, Rodney passes him the box of Kleenex.

"We've been out of contact with Earth for a year, Rodney."

"Yes, yes, I know. The viruses here have mutated and our immune systems have adapted for Pegasus illnesses. I know. I'm just saying this isn't how I pictured spending the first time off I've had in years." He shivers under his blanket and glares at the half-drunk cups of coffee, balls of used tissues, and open bottles of brightly colored cold and flu medication littering the coffee table in their hotel room. Useless, all of it.

"Oh, I dunno," John drawls, wrapping an arm around Rodney's shoulder and pulling him closer. "It's not so bad."

Rodney's reply is aborted by a hacking cough that threatens to shake the lungs out of his chest.

"That's the spirit," John says before planting a kiss on his temple. "Now what do you say we start in on these DVDs? We've got a whole year of SyFy to catch up on before the Daedalus ships out."

He doesn't bother replying, just allows himself to sink further into John's one-armed embrace.

John snorts - without the coughing fit this time - and grabs the remote.

They're both asleep before the final credits start rolling.


End file.
